Zoids New Century Awakening
by Deathzealot
Summary: Soon after the Royal Cup the Blitz Team's ace Bit Cloud receive some startling news which leads him a journey to discover his past and to save the world of Zi once more. Rewrite of The Sabers. Bit/Leena
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own the anime or franchise known as Zoids for it is owned by TOMY and Hasbro. I only lay claim to my own creations that I created for the purpose of this story. Thank You. **

**Zoids New Century Awakening**

_A Zoids Fanfiction Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

_"Deathzealot" or,_

_"deathzealotzero"_

**Summary: **Soon after the Royal Cup the Blitz Team's ace Bit Cloud receive some startling news which leads him a journey to discover his past and to save the world of Zi once more.

The following is a lengthy foreword that explains some elements that I am introducing in the story along with some notes that I have for my future plans for the story. Therefore if you do not wish to read this then feel free to jump right to the story which starts in the next chapter. However please be aware that if you do not like something about the story I like to say that it may have been mentioned in some way in this foreword. Therefore please do not review me yelling at me for this for I shall only point you back to the foreword. Thank you.

**Foreword:**

Well it has been a long time since I had ever stepped foot into the Zoids fandom, however after I recently reread Dragon Raptor's Legacy Series, for like the seventh or eighth time, I decided to look into rewriting my old Zoids fanfiction story The Sabers which has been in the of my mind for several years. Since it has been a long time since I ever thought about the story, it shall be quite different from what it used to be. Even then I am quite lucky that I still have some of the old notes and chapters to the story to remind me of some of my old ideas for the story. However there shall be major differences between this rewrite and the original story for honestly I really did not what I did with The Sabers.

For example, Bit's reason for leaving the Blitz Team will be quite different from the original story. Since I am changing the back story of Bit in this story, things will be quite different. I am also going to be taking a page out of DR's book by having both the Guylos Empire, and the Helic Republic being included in the story in some form along with a few minor nations. Both the Empire and the Republic however are on the same continent like they are in Chaotic Century, but this is mostly due some event or catastrophe forcing the Empire to leave the Dark Continent which in this story, and the anime, would start the round of wars between the Empire and Republic that we know happens between the two in the original anime. However around sixty to seventy years before the start of the story the Dark Continent was once again started to be settled due whatever forced the Empire from the Continent settling down. The continent now sports several small nation-states including a couple found in some of the games or manga of Zoids. Meanwhile the continent of Europa shall still be the site of the Zoid Battle Commission and the main Zoids Fights we know from the Series. Also like Dragon Raptor's Legacy series the ZBC is the sole government force on Europa holding together the loose alliance of small cities, villages and towns that make up the large continent together. However there have been some changes from my past Zoid stories and DR's Legacy Story with what Class-S happen to be. For one I don't want to rip directly from Legacy for that would be stupid, and secondly I figured I do something new. Meanwhile the Eastern Continent shall be populated similarly to Europa in that there are several large villages and towns spread across the continent. The rest of the history behind both Europa and the Eastern Continent shall be revealed later on in the story.

As for the new Zoids and characters that I had created for the old story they shall be returning in some form in this new story. Excluding the characters created by my reviewers for the old story. For example, the Go Cargo and the War Fox shall be seen in this story in some form or another. While other newly created Zoids and characters shall be reduced in the story. Since I shall mainly be using characters and such from some of the Zoids Games and the other three anime series while some others are imported from other fandoms though I going to try to keep this to a minimum. Even these imported characters would not have much of an impact on the story itself and mainly be in the background. However I would like to mention that while I am trying to keep my own created Zoids down to a minimum I still created a few transport zoids due to the low number of such zoids in other anime, games, and supporting background.

Like I have been mentioning throughout this foreword and maybe my future author notes that while some elements of this story are similar to Dragon Raptor's Legacy Series, mostly the first two stories, I am trying to make it a bit different. However even then some stuff maybe a bit too similar and I will like to take a moment to mention that I in no way intend to steal anything from Dragon Raptor, therefore anything that seems to be a bit too similar to the Legacy for some people I like to say that I do not in any way lay claim to it. Therefore for this reason I am going to try to keep the story focused on Bit and his own story after he leaves the Blitz Team.

This does bring us to something else I want to mention, basically that this story is quite original and does not follow any other created storyline in any other way. Therefore like my other major story Black Flag this story is basically quite closer to an original story as I can get. This both excites me and terrifies me for this quite new for me since while I have written plenty of fanfiction in the past, even those where I change the story around, I have never really written my own created story. This may lead to lengthy pauses in writing as I struggle to put together storylines from scratch. It is something I am not all that used too therefore the pauses in writing. I am not going to really abandon any story that I am currently writing so please be patient for I will be back writing given time. This does not include pauses that come from the strange thing called Real Life which prevents me from writing for some reason or another. Alright I do think that is about it for this topic, moving on.

One final thing before I end this Foreword and get to the story itself which I am sure many are ready and waiting to start reading, if they haven't already jump ahead to the story itself already. That said basically like all of my stories I have started to create wikia pages for the Zoid Fanon Wikia, though unlike my other stories there won't be a main page, or sub-wikia if you will, for the story. Instead several stand-a-alone pages have been created and have been linked in my profile under the Reference section. This is mainly because not many of the Templates and Infoboxes I am used to using are on the Zoid Fanon Wikia I am sorry to say. Therefore to make things easier I am mainly just creating pages for my own created zoids and a few codex-like pages. Not to mention it is far easier to do this then do a full sub-wikia set that my other stories have on other fanon wikias.

That said I do believe that is it folks and it's time to get to the main event. Therefore please sit back and enjoy this latest story from yours truly…. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 01: A Series of Recent Events

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own the anime or franchise known as Zoids for it is owned by TOMY and Hasbro. I only lay claim to my own creations that I created for the purpose of this story. Thank You. **

**Zoids New Century Awakening**

_A Zoids Fanfiction Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

_"Deathzealot" or,_

_"deathzealotzero"_

**Chapter 01: A Series of Recent Events – The New Blitz Team **

_The 43__rd__ Royal Cup was one of the more exciting and well received of any past Royal Cup. While the Backdraft Group did try to pull a coup during the event, destroying several of the orbiting Judge Satellites in the process and taking control of a few other satellites as well. This would be prevented in part to the actions of the Blitz Team, mostly its lead Zoid, the Liger Zero and its pilot Bit Cloud. It would be the actions of Liger Zero and Bit Cloud which would make this Royal Cup such an exciting viewing and ended up being watched across Zi numerous times. The fight between Liger Zero and the Backdraft's own lead zoid, the Berserk Fury would one for the record books joining the ranks of other legendary fights…_

\- _Taken from a news story about the 43__rd__ Royal Cup around May 3, ZAC 3223_

-o-o-o-o-

**Midori Valley  
Europa, Planet Zi  
June 10, ZAC 3223 **

A whisper of wind breezed through the small valley and the short green grass that covered the valley floor in a layer of greenery. The wind ruffled the grass along with the taller plans that dotted around the small valley before it whispered past a figure laying in the grass who simply closed its eyes as they felt the breeze going past and around the much larger form standing behind the smaller figure before exiting the small grass-filled valley. In the valley the figure of Bit Cloud opened his eyes with a small sigh as he watched clouds rolled past the blue sky above him. Bit tilted his head slightly upwards to spy the larger form of his Zoid the Liger Zero which silently stood waiting for him to once again to jump in the cockpit.

He smiled slightly for the Zoid had changed quite a bit in the two months since the Royal Cup for Bit took the time along with money he got from winning the Cup to really upgrade the Zoid. First the salvaged twin-barrel shock cannon that he equipped the Zoid with after his second battle with the Zoid had been upgraded to a more powerful three-barrel version. Then in its cheeks are a pair of light laser repeater guns, basically a laser-based machine gun which these weapons more powerful than the larger Vulcan pods on the zoid's Jager Armor. Finally on its back between the pair of ion boosters was a 20mm Laser Cannon similar to those equipped to basic Shield Ligers. This made the Liger Zero's basic white armor a bit more useable in battle then before since it had only the under-powered Shock Cannons and the Strike Laser Claw in this form during the earlier battles he took part in. The thought of modifying the basic armor he had during his little vacation when he was thinking about his last battle with the Berserk Fury in that the Basic Armor was the only thing he had left. Not to mention thinking that with the other armors sporting a single major strength he needed a more well-rounded armor hence his reasoning for upgrading the basic armor.

Of course that was not the only thing he had upgraded about the Zoid for the three other armors of the Zoid had also been upgraded in some form or another with the first two the Jager and the Schneider receiving a few minor upgrades. The only other armor to receive a major upgrade was the hulking Panzer Armor which had downgraded its Hybrid Cannons slightly to make them less of a power draw, and the addition of a series of heat sinks in the armor to prevent any overheating from firing its main weapons. Of course these heat sinks couldn't fully prevent overheating if the weapons where constantly used for a long time however it still allowed Bit to use the Panzer's weapons during a battle more than once. Not to mention walking around with the armor on which another of the major weakness of the armor for even a simple walk could overheat the zoid given time.

With a long sigh Bit tilted his head back to look at the clouds for while upgrading his Zoid was fun and such but it did make his blood boil with anticipation for what awaited them in Class S. However it looked like he wouldn't be able to fight like he wanted to in Class S which made the young Zoid pilot frown in thought as he looked down at the crumbled envelope that he held in one hand which covered his chest. The envelope contained a letter that he had received a few weeks before around the time he was finishing up the upgrades to the Liger. It had shocked and horrified him to read it for it was from his hometown on the Eastern Continent which explained it being a hand written letter instead of an electronic version which the rest of the planet now used for much of its mail. It explained that his home town's small but highly trained militia had fought off a large bandit attack which resulted in a few casualties including his older brother. It also went on to explain that they had found out that several of the larger bandit groups had started to ally with one another which saw larger bandit attacks starting to happen across the continent. Since while bandit attacks where quite common on the Eastern Continent with no real force capable of fighting back against the bandits and zoid thieves that roamed around the continent. It was only small bandit groups that could easily be countered by the militia raised by village of the towns and villages of the Eastern Continent. Therefore having several of these groups now allying together made things quite worse for the small town Bit Cloud had once called home.

It was these minor bandit attacks that was the reason he left his hometown and went out to find the perfect zoid to help in the fight against the bandits plaguing his home. After he didn't find such a Zoid from dealers and such he decided to build his own which led him to start collecting parts and junk to build his own perfect Zoid. This would lead him to stumbling into that battle between the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team on that fateful day when he first met the Liger Zero which soon became his partner and his dreamed of perfect zoid. However in all of the excitement and such from Zoid Battles he fought in over the months since he joined the Blitz he had forgotten about what was happening on the Eastern Continent and his hometown which was why this letter troubled him so much along with the death of his older brother. He felt as if he had betrayed his family and the people of his hometown which he felt reasonable for due to being a scion of one of the major militia families of the town.

With a deep long sigh which ended in a low growl Bit sat up with a determined expression on his face before looking down at the envelope once more. He stuffed it back into the jacket pocket where it had been for the last several days before turning slightly to look at the Liger. He eyed the Zoid before nodding and getting up not minding the grass stains on his clothes before walking towards the large Zoid.

"Alright Liger I have decided that it is time for this prodigal son to return home. Are you with me partner?" he mentioned looking up at the towering Zoid which growled lightly at his approach.

**[Do you even have to ask Bit. You are my pilot and friend therefore I shall follow you anywhere you need to be wither it is the sanctioned battles of Class S or the Eastern Continent and the fights there,] **a low rumbling voice said in his head which made the young zoid pilot smile in response at the zoid's reply. It still felt kind of weird to hear a zoid talk back to him, granted he always had been a firm believer in that Zoids where alive and such but having a zoid talk to him was still kind of weird. Even then he started to get used to it which kind of made him seem like a loon as he held several different conversations with the Liger since he started the upgrades.

"Alright then let's get going Liger we need to make quite a few preparations for the trip home. Unless you want to walk all the way to the Eastern Continent," he replied as he quickly climbed into the cockpit of the zoid. He smiled a high growl coming from the Zoid which he knew was the Liger chuckling.

**[Oh no. First that's impossible for we have to walk under water to get there and two I really don't want this new paint job messed up from all that salt water. ] **The Zoid mentioned with a snort making Bit chuckle in response to the zoids vain comment for he knew the Liger while taking pleasure in his appearance was not that vain in that he didn't want his paint job getting sullied.

"Alright let's go Liger," Bit mentioned sending the large zoid running out of the valley with a loud roar. As he did so Bit narrowed his eyes and promised himself that he would make the bandits pay for all that they have done to his people.

-o-o-o-o-

**Blitz Team Base  
Red Cliff Basin  
Europa, Planet Zi**

A few minutes later found Bit walking the Liger into the hanger of the Blitz Team Base which was quite crowded with a few extra zoids now calling the hanger home. He chuckled at this as he brought the Liger into its bay next to the smaller form of the Shadow Fox. The Liger was not the only thing that had been upgraded or changed since the Royal Cup for the Blitz Team was quite larger than before thanks to some recent additions to the roster. This came about after the Team attended an event held in their honor by the Zoid Battle Commission after they returned from their vacations. There they learned more about Class S and the differences they will find in the elite Class S. One of them was larger battles with up to thirty Zoids taking part in said battles. Therefore the small Blitz Team needed to expand if it was going to survive in Class S. It was then that they were told that Class S Teams usually recruited warriors from past rivals to fill out their ranks. After being told this they first hit up the two-man Fluegel Team, with Naomi Fluegel and Leon Toros, on the suggestion of Brad Hunter. It wouldn't take long for the two to say yes to the suggestion and the Blitz gained two new members as well as their Zoids much to the pleasure of Doc Toros who loved the idea of having a Blade Liger on their team.

As he climbed out of the Liger's cockpit Bit grinned as he looked over to find the two red zoids that faced opposite of the Liger and the Shadow Fox. First there was the red Blade Liger of Leon Toros which was on par with the Liger Zero then in the shadow of the large Liger-type Zoid is the small red Gun Sniper Naomi Special which allowed the former solo warrior to be such a terror on the battlefield in the past. The addition of those two to the team gave them six zoids, a large team by the standards of the lower-classes but tiny compared to Class S Teams.

Therefore they turned to look at other teams they had fought against for more recruits and were quite surprised to be approached by Tomas Omari of the Sabre Fangs. From him they learned of the break-up of the Sabre Fangs with the leader Kirkland returning to his home in the Republic to help in caring for his ailing mother while Lineback signed up for the expanding Zoid Unit of the Commission Security Forces. Omari was left behind to find a new start which he then saw one of the ads put out by the Blitz Team. He then found that new start with Blitz when they allowed him to join the team. When the man arrived at the base they had been surprised to find that he had switched out his Saber Fang with a new Zoid, a modified but still rare Black Redler Aerial Zoid. The Blitz then learned that Omari had originally been trained as an aerial zoid pilot but due to the low-number of aerial zoids in the lower classes he started to pilot ground zoids. Now that he could start over fresh he decide to go back to his roots and when he found that a rare Black Redler was being sold by a Zoid Dealer he snapped it up from the money he got from his savings and selling his Saber Fang.

This lead Bit to look over to see the Black Redler sitting next to Jamie's Raynos which saw his eyes sliding over to the last of the recent additions to the Blitz Team which made him chuckle a bit for it was a Zoid that made Doc Toros do a happy dance when he first saw it due its rarity. The Zoid in question: a Desert Liger, a variant of the more popular Shield Liger. This Liger is owned and piloted by a man named Ray Gregg, a former member of the Helic Republic Military who left the service after ten years. He now decided to try his hand in Zoid Battles and found himself a bit disappointed in said battles but finding out that Class S Battles where a bit more exciting responded to the Blitz Team's recruitment drive. When he arrived at the base with his Zoid it sent Doc Toros into a frenzy for while Desert Ligers were a variant of the Shield Liger it still was quite a rare Zoid due to the changes made to it to make it into a separate Variant. For one it was far more maneuverable and sport slightly improved armor allowing it take a few more hits than a regular Shield Liger. However what really grabbed everyone's attention was the emblem emblazed on one of the Zoid's shoulders: a red shield with a liger figure at the center. This was the emblem of the Leo Masters, a group of Republican Zoid Pilots who are expert pilots in Lion or Liger Type Zoids. In fact it is said a Leo Master would have piloted many different Lion or Liger Type Zoids with some the older Leo Masters piloted every single different Lion or Liger Zoid out there even rare ones.

After the team shook of their shock from this development they were again shocked when the man commented on the other two Liger Zoids in the hanger and how well cared for they happened to be. He then commented on he was quite surprised and a bit pleased to see a Blade Liger here for the majority of known Blade Ligers were in the hands of Leo Masters back in the Republic. The man then did something that not only shocked the entire Blitz Team once more but put the man firmly in Bit's good book he walked up to the Liger Zero and politely asked if he could get a chance to try out piloting him in the near future. Bit was then shocked to hear the Liger's positive reply in response to the man's polite inquiry which made Doc Toros faint from all of the shocks while the others could only stare at after the new pilot in sheer amazement and a little hero worship.

Since then Ray Gregg threw himself in helping the team get ready for the Class S Season while at the same time talking with both Bit and Leon on their shared love of Liger-Type Zoids. In fact both of the other Liger Pilots learned a few tricks and such from the older man about Ligers. While the man was quite closer to Leon then Bit he was still becoming a good friend to the young Liger Zero pilot. That said Gregg didn't just focus on his fellow Liger pilots but became quite a good friend to the other members of the Blitz Team, as well as offering advice to the others including Doc Toros on how to run the team.

With a shake of his head Bit finished his quiet perusal of the hanger before walking towards the hanger exit and into the rest of the base. When he did so he wasn't all that surprised to see the rest of the team rushing around packing a few last minute things for that was another change with Class S. For the the battles of Class S where not on the main Europa Continent instead much of the Class S battles could found on the sub-continent Elemia. This meant that the Blitz could no longer use this base for it was too far from the new battlefields of Class S. Therefore the group as a whole had started to get ready to move into a new base located somewhere on edge of the Elemia Desert which gave its name to the sub-continent. While it could said Elemia was a part of the Europa Continent for nine months of the year it was an entire separate continent with a thin strip of water separating it from the rest of Europa. Then rest of the year the water levels lowered and it was once more a part of the rest of Europa.

"Yeah Bit back from your run?" a voice asked from behind him making him turn and smile at the short figure of Jamie who was carrying a small box in his hands.

"Yes Jamie. I take it everyone is about done with their packing then?" he asked in return to the young aerial Zoid pilot who had changed the most of the entire team in the three months since the end of the Royal Cup. Knowing that he could no longer stay back as a support member of the team in Class S with its larger battles he threw himself in training with his father Oscar and when he arrived Omari. Now he was a bit more confidant in his abilities and a better pilot as a result. It also seemed like he was merging his two personalities together into one, which gave him a bit more confidence. While he still helped in the running of the team with Doc Toros he now was a fully realized fourth pilot of the team.

"Pretty much. The Doc is just finished up packing up his models now. Then he shall be talking to us in the Tactical Room explaining how we are going to get to Elemia as well as something he mentioned would change the team around," Jamie mentioned with a nod of his head making Bit internally sigh for he knew what exactly the Doc wanted to talk about for he was the only member of the Team who knew about the letter he had received from home. He still could remember that night when the Doc found him sobbing in the hanger at the feet of the confused Liger Zero after he first received the letter.

"Alright then I got all of my packing down before my run therefore I shall wait for you guys in the tactical room then," Bit mentioned nodding the nearby door to the mentioned room.

"Got it Bit," Jamie mentioned before continuing on while Bit entered the tactical room with a smile on his face. He looked around the small room to see that Brad was already done and was on one of the couches reading a newspaper. Nothing really changed about that however what changed was the figure curled up at his side. Bit really tried not to smile too large but still nodded to the steely-eyed figure of Naomi Fluegel as she glared up at him from her position next to Brad. He quickly took a seat opposite of the two noticing the small proud look on the face of Brad as he sat down. Bit then turned to the third figure in the room working on one of the computer stations in the room. Tomas Omari has really changed since his days in the Tiger Team exchanging his uniform like Tiger Team battle cloths with a more comfortable one piece jump suit and a short vest over his torso. The colors of this new get-up matched his modified Black Redler perfectly with the jumpsuit black and the vest a dark red which matched the secondary color of his zoid. Bit exchanged nods with the man when he looked up at Bit sitting across from him before returning to whatever he was doing.

Seeing none of the others where in mood for any talk Bit decided to do some of his own work while he waited and pulled over the mobile computer work station to him. He quickly started to look through some sale aids for transport zoids that he could buy to take him and the Liger to the Eastern Continent. As he did so he noticed that there were a bit more then he thought there would be but then remembered that due to the fall of the Backdraft the Zoid Battle Commission got their hands on the majority of their Zoids including their transports. However these were mostly Whale Kings with a few Carrier Tortoises and Gustavs with one or two Hammer Kaisers that had been taken by the Backdraft during their unsanctioned battles which couldn't be returned to their original owners with either that team that had previous owned them breaking up or some other reason like getting a better transport. Not to mention those teams who were trading in their smaller transports for larger transports that had been taken from the Backdraft. Bit did find a few of the small Transport Hammer Head Mark-IIs which could easily carry the Liger and one or two larger Cargo Hammers but the asking prices for these Zoids where quite higher than he was willing to pay at the moment. He grimaced at this but was soon distracted when the door slid open and the figure of Leena Toros bounced into the room making Bit smile in response.

"Hi Bit!" Leena said with a smile as she took a seat next to him. Leena had also changed a lot since the end of the Royal Cup for on the advice of her father and Bit she used a part of her share of the Royal Cup winnings to see a psychiatrist about her problems with her anger. This doctor helped Leena a lot and while she still had short-temper she was now quite calmer and easy to be around. This also had the side effect of Bit getting closer to Leena as he helped her through some of the visits. While they were not an officially dating couple like Naomi and Brad as of yet they still were quite close to one another much to the amusement and pleasure of the old original Blitz Team including Leon.

"Hi yourself Leena. I saw that you went ahead with removing some of those missile pods from your Zoid when I came in from my run," he mentioned with a chuckle making Leena blush at this before nodding with a smile on her face. That was something else that changed with Leena due to her calmer outlook was that she no longer had a need for all of the heavy firepower which had been a side effect of her anger problems.

"Yup! Apparently Ray's mother was a Gun Sniper pilot for the Republic Military and she barely used the zoid's rifle while in combat. Instead she used her zoid as a general infantry zoid with a secondary role of recon-sniper," Leena explained with a pleased look on her face. Bit nodded at this with a smile and patted her on the shoulder pleased that she was quite different from when he first joined the team. In fact during a few practice matches they had in the last week Leena actually started to conserve her ammo and accurately lay down her fire instead of just blasting away wasting her ammo.

"So without those missile pods weighing your zoid down you can easily dance around the battlefield before bringing down the hammer when you need it," Bit mentioned after a moment of thought making Leena nod with a shadow of her former crazy gun-girl smile before sighing and leaning against Bit's shoulder.

"Man this moving stuff is so exhausting I wonder what Dad has planned for this place after we leave," Leena mentioned with a frown on her face. Then as if summoned by her thoughts the door slid open and the rest of the team trooped into the tactical room with Doc Toros bringing up the rear with Jamie. Bit exchanged nods with the other pilots including Leon and Ray who had been chatting about something or another when they came in. However while the team did expand its pilot roster that wasn't the only new recruits they picked up for two non-pilots joined the team.

First there is Dan Dobson a zoid mechanic they picked up when they saved the man from a group of bandits who had used their zoids to destroy his shop and chase the man into the desert. An hour or so later the Blitz found him running from a pair of Molgas and a Rev Raptor who were quickly dispatched by the Blitz Team. The man with his shops in ruins and needing the money joined up with the Blitz as a mechanic which helped take a load off the pilots.

Then there is the young Paul Jones who was from the same village as Dan who worried about the older man went out in an armed Gustav to find him after the bandits attacked Dan's shop. He later stumbled onto the battle between the Blitz and the Bandits where he soon asked to join the team alongside Dan. He at first wanted to be a pilot but with no zoid of his own beside the Gustav he couldn't really be a pilot but Doc Toros seeing something in the boy extended him an offer. Basically join the team as the Hover Cargo's official pilot for with Jamie now becoming a full-time pilot of the team the Doc needed an extra hand in running the Hover Cargo during battles.

With the entire team now in the room Doc Toros made it to the front of the room where he entered a few commands into the work station located there which was connected to the holographic projector in the center of the room. The man look quite excited and ready for this next chapter in the Team's journey.

"Alright Team listen up," Doc said as he brought up the holo-projector online. It showed a scrolling window which was an email from the Zoid Battle Commission due to their emblem on the header of the letter.

"We now go our official marching orders from the Zoid Battle Commission. The new season starts in two weeks with our first battle around a day or two after the opening ceremonies going on in Blue City. Like the earlier gala we were invited to earlier the opening ceremony of the new season shall be focused on us welcoming us to Class S therefore we are required to be there. With that said I want us to be on the road by tomorrow morning for it will take us around four days to get to Elemia. That will give us plenty of time to unpack and unwind from the move before the start of the season," the Doc said with a big smile on his face as he nodded to the holo-screen. Jamie blinked at this with a frown before exchanging looks with Brad and Leon before looking up at the Doc.

"Yeah Doc what about finding a base for that may take a while to do?" he asked with a frown on his face for while the Blitz Team no longer was in debt or low on money anymore thanks to the winnings from the Royal Cup along with a few minor investments they made since the Royal Cup. They still didn't have all that much money therefore he was quite worried that the older man had used all of their current funds to buy a new base for them.

"That is already taken care of Jamie for after we heard that we would have to move from this base I put out some feelers to see if we could find something somewhere on Elemia to use as our new base. Well yesterday I got something back from one of these feelers and it is perfect," Doc mentioned with a pleased look on his face much to horror of the original Blitz Team. Doc turned back to the work station and brought up an overhead map of a small island on the holographic screen. The viewers could easily seen several buildings and other facilities built around the foot of a tall extinct volcano that took up one half of the small island.

"Everyone this is Crescent Isle a small island along the Mia Coastline around thirty or so miles from Blue City. It is going to be our new base," the man mentioned with a smile making the original Blitz team trading weary looks between one another. Finally Jamie sighed and stood up looking at the holo-screen with a frown.

"Alright Doc I have a few questions. First how much did this new base cost us?" he asked mentally preparing himself for the total and hoping that it didn't drain them dry. He really wished he had removed the Doc's access to their new accounts but as manager of the team he couldn't.

"That's the best part Jamie. Apparently this facility was originally constructed by the Backdraft Group as a base to launch operations against Class S Battles on the mainland but when the base was almost finished the Group pulled out for some reason or another leaving this base to gather dust ever since. After the Backdraft was brought down the ZBC found records of this in the captured files of the group. They then put it up for sale and when I put some interest in acquiring the base after I found out about it they then gave a large discount for our help in bringing down the Group. We barely had to pay anything for the base at all due to that discount," the Doc explained with a beaming look on his face making the original team sigh in relief much to amusement of the newer members for they all had heard about the Doc's spending money like water when they joined. Jamie himself sighed at this mentally thanking Eve that it didn't take that much of their funds to acquire this base but he still made a mental note to check the accounts to see how much the base did cost. That done he turned to look back at the Doc with a frown eying the holo-screen showing the island at the corner of his eye.

"Alright then second question Doc. How are we going to go between this base and our battles for the last time I checked the hover systems of the Hover Cargo cannot move it across water? Granted I know it can travel along the bottom of the sea but still we couldn't do that all of the time," he asked as he studied the map of the island and the sea surrounding it with a frown trying find spots that the Hover Cargo could easily enter or exit the water. He didn't notice the chuckle from the Doc or the now once again wearied looks on the faces of the Blitz Team.

"Where do you think the Hover Cargo has been for the last few days Jamie?" the Doc asked in return which saw Jamie snapping his head to look over at the Doc with a look of horror wondering what else the Doc did while they all had been busy packing up the base for the move. Granted he did know that the Doc had mentioned he took the Hover Cargo to get it upgraded for the season ahead now that they more zoids then the transport could easily carry. However what else the Doc was doing with the Hover Cargo had him worried or if they still had the Hover Cargo and the Doc dropped a large amount of credits a new transport that they really didn't need.

"Basically I knew that the Hover Cargo couldn't easily travel in between the mainland and our new base therefore I took the Hover Cargo over to a small facility that HoverTech Limited runs not far from here to see about modifying its hover systems for traveling over water. Not to mention seeing about extending the hanger a bit so we can hold all of our zoids with ease if we needed it. Since HoverTech has become quite friendly with us due to the popularity of the Hover Cargo series has gotten since we won the Royal Cup they are basically doing all of this for free," the Doc mentioned with a nod of his head and a pleased look on his face making the team once more let out sighs of relief. Jamie nodded with a sigh for he had been quite worried that the Doc had gotten rid of the Hover Cargo and gotten a newer Transport like a Whale King or Hammer Kaiser. He should have known, for the Doc was quite proud of the Hover Cargo therefore he wouldn't have sold it due to this. Not to mention knowing that HoverTech Limited was the only current developer of Hover Cargos throughout Zi therefore it would be the only place that the Doc took the Hover Cargo too. He also wasn't surprised that the company was doing these upgrades for practically nothing for one of the major investments the team did after the Royal Cup was selling the specifications to several of the modifications the Doc had done to their Hover Cargo to HoverTech.

"Alright then Doc I do have one final question for you. What are we doing with this base after we move to this new one? For we can't just leave it laying empty like this for there should be some people who would want it," Jamie asked looking around at the base for while it was old and such it still worked quite well for the small teams that make up the lower classes of Zoid Battles. He was surprised by the Doc patting him on the shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"That has been taken care of Jamie, for I decided to rent it out to your father since after all he was going to need a base for his new team doesn't he?" the man mentioned with a chuckle making Jamie's jaw drop in surprise for while yes he did know that his father was going to be starting his own Zoid Team he did not know that he was going to be using the Blitz Team base as his own base for said team. This drew several chuckles from the rest of the team as Jamie literally fell down to sit on the couch due to his shock while the Doc retook his spot in the front of the room.

"That said does anyone else have any further questions that Jamie hasn't already covered?" the Doc asked looking around at the others in the room seeing everyone shaking their heads before the Doc nodded at this and sighed as his jovial look fell as he eyed Bit at the corner of his eye.

"I told you all earlier that there may be a major change for the team earlier today. Now we find out what this change is going to be. Bit?" the Doc mentioned as he looked over at Bit much to the confusion of the others.

"Yes Doc?" Bit asked with a neutral look on his face not even looking at the others as they stared at him in confusion.

"Have you decided?" Doc asked with a sad smile on his face for it looked like he indeed already knew the answer. This made Bit smile sadly in return at the older man who helped him so much in the last few months from accepting him into the team that fateful day and then recently listening patiently to his story about his home.

"Yes Doc I have decided that yes I am going to be leaving the Team," he said with a nod of his head at the older man as the rest of the room could look at him sheer shock at this announcement.

-o-End-o-

**Next Episode Preview **

_Hi everyone Bit here. Well I made my announcement that I was leaving the Blitz Team much to the shock the others. Thankfully before any explosions or misunderstanding happened I managed tell everyone what was going on here along with the story of my home town and the Eastern Continent …What's that Doc? You have a surprise for me? This I have to see…Next time on Zoids: The Big Reveal – Doc's Surprise _

**Post Chapter Author Notes:**

Well here is the first chapter of my redone version of Zoids: The Sabers and already you can see plenty of differences from that old story. First I honestly believe my writing has improved since then and secondly changing Bit's reason for leaving. In Sabers this was to go on to form his own Zoid Team for some reason or another, but in this story is because he finds out what happened to his hometown on the Eastern Continent.

That said I am not all that pleased with this chapter due to the majority of it being a wall of text explaining events that happened before the start of the story, but there was a reason I decided to start here instead starting after the Blitz Team returns from their vacation. For one, it would be a bit similar to the beginning of Dragon Raptor's Ancient Legacies. I wanted to avoid that personally. And two I wanted to start around a similar time to The Sabers where Bit was getting ready to leave. Therefore I chose to start here but it still seems to be a big jump. /shrug/ I hope to see about looking into doing another smaller story which explores those events later since this is Bit's story not the Blitz Team which is a whole new separate story. Then again I may like The Sabers before it flash back to Blitz from time to time in this story. It all depends on my reader's and what they think of the story.

That brings us to the expansion of the Blitz Team for like I mentioned there will be a story I am planning on doing which covers what is going with them during Class S separate from this story. Therefore I decided to explain how the team expanded in this chapter as a precursor to this mentioned story. This comes about after I decided that like DR I am going to have Class S be vastly different from earlier classes. In my form of Class S it all takes place separate from the other classes on the lower "end" of Europa which is linked a thin strip of land to the rest of the continent. I have named this sort-of sub-continent Elemia after the Desert which the official Battle Story Map has located somewhere in this part of Europa. I also included larger-scale battles just like DR did due wanting to expand the Blitz Team a bit due to not really liking the puny three-on-three, and four-on-four battles seen in the series. I wanted something more. That said I like to mention I really don't lay any claim to an expanded battles of Class S and like it be known that it was Dragon Raptor who did it first I am only following in his footsteps thank you.

Alright with that said I like to bring up the expanded Blitz Team and its new members I included in the team. The Fluegel Team was a given for I believe there was a line in the series where Naomi wouldn't mind fighting with Brad the next time therefore a good reason for including them in the expanded team not that Dragon Raptor did the same in Ancient Legacies. Which leads me to avoiding having the former Backdraft pilots like Stoller, Pierce, and Vega joining up with the team. No worries about them though they have a later impact on the story in the coming chapters. Well Piece and Stoller will but Vega won't for he shall appear with his own Zoid Team later on in the story. This is of course because I didn't want to be too similar to Dragon Raptor's story after all for that would be bad in my opinion.

Therefore I needed other pilots to fill out the Blitz Team's roster therefore I decided to use a few lesser-known pilots of the series and games to fill out the rest of the team. First there is Omari, formerly of the Tigers/Saber Fangs Team, who I decided that since he wasn't all that explored in the series was the perfect slate to use as a new pilot for the Blitz Team. I also made him a trained aerial pilot due to my need of another aerial pilot to support Jamie. Then we have Ray Gregg of the New Battle Story and a figure in one of the games. This also allowed me to introduce the rank of Leo Master to the story which shall appear a few other times in the story. I know that Ray is usually seen piloting a Liger Zero but while I plans for making other Zoids similar to the Liger Zero there is only ONE real Liger Zero in this story therefore I gave him a Desert Liger which kind of made some sense.

Then we have the two non-pilots of the team with Dan of course based on the same character from Zoids Fuzor anime and Patrick a character I recycled from the old Sabers anime who was the chief pilot of the Go Cargo in that story. Here I made him the pilot for the Hover Cargo instead since Jamie won't be able to do it like he did a few times in the series since Jamie becomes a main pilot of the team instead of a backup pilot who only is sent out when the team needed an extra man or enemy aerial zoids appear.

Alright with all of these long-ass notes /sigh/ out of the way I shall end it here and see about getting the next chapter written out. Till then readers this is Deathzealot signing off!


	3. Chapter 02: The Big Reveal

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own the anime or franchise known as Zoids for it is owned by TOMY and Hasbro. I only lay claim to my own creations that I created for the purpose of this story. Thank You. **

**Zoids New Century Awakening**

_A Zoids Fanfiction Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot" or,_

"_deathzealotzero"_

**Chapter 02: The Big Reveal – Doc's Surprise**

_The Sub-Continent of Elemia is really a part of the larger Europa Continent but due raising ocean levels during part of the year flooding the thin strip of land that connect Elemia to Europa it is considered a separate continent from time to time. It is also the site of the elite Class S battles of the Zoid Battle Commission which mainly take part in the large Elemia Desert which covers the majority of the continent…_

_\- Taken from __Complete Atlas of Zi _

-o-o-o-o-

**Blitz Team Base  
Valley of the Moon  
Europa, Planet Zi**

In the small room that served as combined briefing room and common room for the Blitz Team Base you could hear a pin drop as everyone in the room looked at the figure of Bit Cloud, ace pilot of the team, who had just mentioned that he was going to be leaving the team. In the front of the room the team's leader and manager Doctor Steven Toros only sighed at this before nodding his head.

"Then I take it you are going to explain to everyone the reason behind this decision then Bit?" Toros asked eying the red-haired figure of his daughter who looked like she was ready to explode in anger at this announcement.

"Of course Doc. I am not going to leave everyone hanging about this for one I don't think I would get out of this base alive if I did so," Bit joked with a small smile on his face as he also eyed the figure of Leena Toros beside him. This drew a few small surprised laughs from the others in the room before Toros nodded and waved the younger man to take his place at the front of the room. Bit got up from the couch and made his way towards the Doc who stepped to one side of the room. As he stepped up to the front of the room Bit retrieved the rumpled envelope from his pocket before placing it on the top of the main computer work station before turning to look at the others with a frown.

"I am sure you all are shocked and surprised about this decision but I do have a good reason. I mentioned to a few of you in the past that my dream before I joined this team was to build my own perfect Zoid which was the reason I was a Junk Dealer and collecting Zoid Parts when I first met the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team," he mentioned with a small smile as he nodded to Omari who rolled his eyes at this comment. He was quite pleased to see everyone now turning their full attention to him instead of exploding in anger and such.

"However what I never explained was the reason behind this dream of mine," he said with a sigh before entering a command into the computer station which soon brought up a satellite view of the Eastern Continent of Zi onto the still activated holo-projector. This made the others in the room look in confusion at the image for not many where familiar with how the Eastern Continent looked.

"The reason behind this dream of mine was to help in the defense of my home town, Windmill Colony on the Eastern Continent," he mentioned nodding to the image on the holo-screen which made a couple of the pilots in the room hiss in surprise for while many did not known how the Eastern Continent looked, especially those who had been raised on Europa, they still knew what the Eastern Continent was and had at least some idea what was going on said Continent.

"As I am sure you are all aware this continent is rife with bandit groups and zoid thieves who roam the countryside of the continent and attack the unwary. This is unlike Europa who has the overall larger power of the Zoid Battle Commission holding everything together, the Eastern Continent on the other hand doesn't have such a force to be able to do that. Therefore the small towns and villages that are spread across the Eastern Continent are left to raise small militias to defend themselves against these attacks from the roaming bandit groups. However while the attacks are a constant threat to the inhabitants of the these villages and towns it is quite rare for bandits to do more than damaging a few buildings or killing a few people before they are chased off by the militia. The smaller villages though that don't really have the population or funds to really raise a militia to defend themselves are left to be constantly raided by these bandits when they want to. This is the state of the Eastern Continent and is a constant battle between the Militias and the Bandits," he explained with a blank face as he stared at the holo-image of the large continent that he had once called home.

"This constant battle prevents much of these villages and towns from developing anything more advanced than the equipment and gear needed for a basic living. The most advanced technology they have are the Zoids that they have managed to find or buy from traders which allows the militias to fight against the bandits who are similarly equipped with recovered Zoids. Therefore they have no real computers or anything more advanced which also as a side-effect of cutting the continent off from the rest of the planet due to this," he continued on as he picked up the envelope from the work station showing it to the others. He then opened the envelope and retrieved the also rumbled letter from it once more.

"However it seems like this constant struggle between militia and bandit has gotten worse with several bandit groups allying with one another which gives them a chance to overwhelm the militias with sheer numbers. This has already seen a few of the villages all pretty much wiped as the bandits destroying their militias and raiding the villages themselves," he said illustrating the problem as he laid the now opened letter onto the workstation which scanned the letter before displaying it on the holo-screen.

"I received this letter from the woman, who while is not my mother did help raise me, a week ago soon after I finished the upgrade cycle to the Liger Zero. It explains the new bandit alliance along with the news that my older brother Clyde was killed during an attack on Windmill Colony my home town several weeks ago," he sadly explained allowing the others to read the letter on the screen. The others in the room who had looked shocked and surprised at his announcement were now looking horrified or troubled from this news.

"Therefore I have decided to leave the team before heading to the Eastern Continent and seeing about helping my home town to fight off these attacks. It was a decision that I have been dwelling on for the past few days and been wondering what I should do with this news. I have talked with the Zoid Battle Commission about this but they still have their hands full with everything going on here, not mention they are not that willing to send forces across the ocean to the Eastern Continent for little gain," he said finishing the explanation with a long drawn out sigh as he leaned against the work station. He then looked around at the others in the room, all of which had supportive looks on their faces as they stared at him. He was surprised when Leena got up from her spot and drew him into a hug.

"It's okay Bit I understand that you need to help your family but please don't forget you also have family here as well. If I could I would gladly go with you to help fight against these bandits that are reasonable for the death of your brother. But…" she mentioned as she looked up at him with a sad look on her face. Bit could only nod in understanding for the Blitz Team are the Royal Cup winners and if they lost any more people they wouldn't be able to enter Class S which would see them disqualified from battling. This is not something anyone in the team wanted for it would prevent them from ever return to battling in the future.

"No worries I understand Leena," Bit replied with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her. Then the others started to approach him to give him their support on this decision. He smiled pleased at this while he shook hands with the guys while he hugged both Leena and Naomi. Finally Doc Toros clapped his hands and brought the room's attention back to him.

"Alright everyone I do believe this meeting is now officially over. Let's get everything ready to be loaded onto the Hover Cargo while I go pick it up. That reminds me. Bit I am going to need your help when I go pick up the Hover Cargo for I have quite a surprise for you," the Doc explained which saw the others nodding and leaving the room behind not before giving Bit some final words of encouragement. Bit blinked at this as he looked over at the Doc wondering what the man had up his sleeve.

"What's up Doc?" he asked as the older man started to lead him out of the tactical room and into the base proper heading towards the hanger.

"Well Bit I know that you would need a way to get back home therefore I made a few arrangements to help you with that," the man mentioned with a smile as the two entered the hanger and towards one of the bases jeeps. Bit frowned at this as he eyed the older man for he really hoped that the man did not use any of the Blitz Team Funds to buy a way for him to get to the Eastern Continent. However he didn't say anything as he climbed into the passenger side of the jeep and eyed the Doctor as he started up the vehicle.

"Okay Doc I'll bite. What sort of arrangements did you make?" he asked as the jeep started to pull out of the hanger and onto the thin road that lead to the base.

"Ah! That would be telling Bit," the Doc replied with a small laugh making Bit even more worried for the last time the Doc did anything like this he had the Liger CAS Armors made and handed him the bill. That took a large chunk out of his winnings from the Royal Cup to finish paying it off. Instead of replying though he instead leaned back and waited for he could always refuse whatever the Doc had planned. He also made sure to not sign anything the man gave him before reading it thoroughly. Pretty soon the small jeep left the Valley of the Moon behind and on towards wherever the Doc wanted to take him to.

-o-o-o-o-

**HoverTech Limited Development Facility  
Joshua Ruins, Europa  
Planet Zi **

Around twenty minutes later found the small jeep approaching a towering hill of rock and stone in the middle of the desert. Bit frowned at this before the jeep approached the side of this hill which sported a massive hatch hidden in the shadow of the slowly sinking sun that made Bit raise an eyebrow in confusion before a smaller hatch next to the larger hatch slid open with a groan of old gears. The Doc then pulled the jeep into a darkened tunnel which started to lead down before they entered a huge open bay that made Bit eyes widen in surprise. However as the Doc brought the vehicle to a stop Bit could see that the bay was not empty for a pair of large figures graced the bay with various scaffolding encasing them.

The first figure was clearly a Hover Cargo Series Transport Zoid, one he quickly recognized as the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo. It looked to be not only upgraded from its older look but it looked almost like it was brand-new. It no longer looked beat up and roughed up like it had been since he first saw it during that fateful battle between the Blitz Team and the Tiger Team. The blue shell that made up the Transport's hanger looked to be quite wider and a bit larger then he remembered which would help in carrying the extra zoids that had been added to the team. The head of the transport had also been enlarged a bit with it almost as tall as the Hover Cargo's cockpit and a bit longer as well. The transport weapons looked to be entirely new with the laser repeaters looked a bit larger than the older weapon mounts. The twin heavy beam cannons up front that flanked the head also looked to be brand-new as well.

However his eyes then slid over to the second large figure that was next to the Hover Cargo and gasped in surprise. For while it clearly was related in some way to the Hover Cargo it clearly was quite different then the smaller snail-like transport Zoid. For one this new transport was quite taller and larger than even the upgraded Hover Cargo. The head of the transport was no longer semi-detached from the rest of the transport like on a Hover Cargo, instead it was fully integrated into the rest of the transport no longer making it a head really. This new head section went all the up to the cockpit which itself was extended from the front of the shell forming a sort of new head for the transport. A small laser repeater weapon mount was placed in front of the new cockpit section with the pair of heavy beam cannons, similar to those on the Hover Cargo flanked either side of the new forward section.

The shell of this transport looked to be the most different from the basic Hover Cargo with it being vastly taller and wider than the one on the Hover Cargo. On either side of the shell were a pair of side extensions, again similar to those on the Hover Cargo but far longer and thicker. On each of these extensions where a pair of larger cannon turrets, with one on top and the other mirroring it on the bottom. Then there was the rear section which on the Hover Cargo looked to be a tower of some sort but on this new transport it now seemed to look like a cross shape but it was thicker and larger even taller than the shell itself. On top of this cross-like section was a pair of similar laser repeater mounts to those on the Hover Cargo. With a final third repeater on the very top of the cross facing forward while the other repeaters faced backwards. The final section was the base section which the shell and tower where on top of on the Hover Cargo. It was the same with this transport but it was far taller and thicker than the base on the Hover Cargo as well as sporting what looked to be a large hatch-like door on the top which was also part of the shell as well. It also looked to sport some living sections due to the windows that graced the side of this new base section.

After several minutes Bit finally managed to pull his eyes away from the large transport before looking over the pleased-looking figure of Doc Toros who was leaning forward over the jeep's wheel and looking up at the new transport a pleased look on his face.

"What the heck is that Doc?" Bit finally managed to ask making the man look over at him with a smile.

"That Bit Cloud is the new Hover Vector, a militarized and expanded variant of the Hover Cargo," an unknown but amused voice answered his question instead of the Doc making Bit turn to look to the side seeing a tall woman approaching the Jeep. Finally for the first time Bit noticed that there were several people moving about the bay, all of which worn the now familiar colors of HoverTech Limited.

"Ah! Miss Klein it is nice to see you," the Doc mentioned with a large smile and wave to the woman before turning to look at Bit.

"Bit this is Laura Klein the Director, and CEO of HoverTech Limited, Miss Klein this is Bit Cloud as I am sure you are aware," the older man said introducing the two which saw Bit shaking the woman's hand. However Bit was quite surprised for the woman only looked to be maybe a year or two older then him and was such a high figure in a major company like HoverTech. Even then Bit quickly exchanged a nod and a smile with the woman before turning his attention back to the towering form of this new Hover Vector.

"So a militarized Hover Cargo?" Bit asked as he once more started to eye the transport noticing a few more details that he had missed the first time. Like the catapult of the transport while similar to that of the Hover Cargo was a bit different with it looking a bit slimmer. Granted he couldn't really tell anything further about that thanks to the catapult being in stand-bye mode. The other major detail he now noticed was that was there looked to be two major hatches along the rear end of the transport, one that was lower to the ground while a second one was on the top.

"Correct Mister Cloud. Using the data and such provided by Doctor Toros on his upgraded Hover Cargo along with his own experience we created this new Transport Zoid for the use of the different militaries across Zi. Already the Commission Security Forces along with the Arcadia Defense Force and the Emirate Self Defense Forces have expressed an interest in purchasing a few of these new zoids," the woman explained with a small pleased smile on her face as she looked up at the new transport zoid herself. Bit nodded impressed for he knew that these zoids would be perfect for Security Forces of the Zoid Battle Commission and their mission of protecting the spread out villages and towns of Europa especially with them expanding their zoid unit. The other two other mentioned militaries Bit knew where the defense forces of the Kingdom of Arcadia, the largest nation on the continent of Nyx and the United Emirate of Zi a large island nation that was the half-way point between Europa and the Eastern Continent.

"We designed it to be a mobile base and fortress in one package therefore is equipped with the equipment needed to do so. This includes a pair of Type-III Zoid Maintenance Bays, the new CAS-II System developed by Doctor Toros, a full modern communication suite, a fully equipped crew and living section, a large main cargo bay which is able to carry the supplies needed for a lengthy journey, and other needed amenities," the woman explained with a proud look on her face once Bit noticed was copied by the Doc. Even then Bit was quite impressed with this new transport for it did seemed like the company had crossed a Whale King with the Hover Cargo to develop this new transport. For he knew Whale Kings had all of that inside its immense internal space alongside a large zoid hanger for carrying zoids. He was also impressed that the transport had the new version of the Conversion Armor System that the Doc had first developed for the use of the Liger Zero and its armor system which he had later improved upon due to suggestions coming from not only Bit but others. This new system wasn't just capable of swapping the armors of the Liger but now could do the same with other zoids swapping out damaged parts and weapons for new ones. Combined this new system with the large maintenance bays and equally large cargo bays carrying spare parts gave the transport the ability to keep its own compliment of zoids in the fight for far longer without a support of a large fixed base installation. However Bit soon shook his head for he really needed to start getting ready for his journey to the Eastern Continent.

"Alright Doc I shouldn't really take any further time here therefore I assumed you brought me here to help you with moving the Hover Cargo back to base?" Bit asked turning to look over at the Doc after a few more minutes of eying this new Hover Vector for it did like a more meaner and powerful version of the Hover Cargo.

"Not exactly Bit for like I mentioned I had I surprise for you. Miss Klein you want to do the honors then?" the Doc mentioned with a large grin on his face and that old feeling Bit had when the Doc first dragged him out here returned with a vengeance before he looked over at the woman who could only smile back at him before handing him a small data pad. Confused Bit looked down at the screen of the Pad and nearly dropped it in surprise for displayed on the small screen was the cover page of ownership papers for a Transport Zoid with his name and such already filled in.

"The Hover Vector its now yours Mister Cloud," the woman said with a chuckle at this gob smacked look before she exchanged amused looks with Doc Toros while Bit continued to stare down at the data pad in shock for this was the last thing he thought the Doc was going to surprise him with before he looked back up at the large form of the new transport in shock.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well here is the second chapter of my new Zoid Story and again we have some changes going on from the older story. Like I mentioned last chapter this story is Bit's story therefore besides the through explanation of the Team in the last chapter there are going to have little impact on the story itself which is why I glazed over the first section of this chapter.

However the highlight of this chapter I think is the Hover Vector which is the combined form of the Go Cargo and War Cargo from the old Sabers Story. Even then it is more than just a larger version of the Hover Cargo like I originally imagined the Go Cargo as in Sabers. Instead it is truly a separate variant from the Hover Cargo which is also a bit militarized which makes it similar to say an Ultrasaureus in that it is not really a transport zoid but a full-on Fortress Zoid like said Ultrasaureus. We will get a better look at it in the next chapter as Bit is taken on a tour of said zoid.

Also we get a brief explanation of the Eastern Continent in this chapter which is starting to seem like a New Century version of the Zi in Zoids Genesis with some new stuff thrown in to make it different. This shall be further expanded on in the coming chapters.

That said I have started to plot out much of this story in my head and have separated it into several different "Books" or rather arcs. With this chapter and the next couple are going to be Book One: Departure, and Book Two: Journeys will start around chapter five hopefully. I have up to Book Five plotted out in my head with some tidbits for later in story forming now.

However, I am quite upset with that I have received nothing at all in the ways of reviews, or even alerts for this story, not even a simple 'U suck' message. I know people are reading this due to the view counts but I am getting nothing in return here. Therefore I may just leave this story hanging while I move back to Black Flag or just simply move to the next story idea I have on my list. Which is quite long by the way. I may also move this story to other sites for there are a couple I can think of that should work.

Alright I believe I shall stop this here before I really have the notes here so long like the last chapter which I am quite sorry for by the way. Till next chapter folks!

**Next Chapter Preview**

_Bit here again everyone, and I must say this new Hover Vector is quite a large and powerful Zoid. Now it belongs to me, however how am I am going to be able to run this large fortress like zoid by myself. What? There's Another Surprise! Some new allies as well? What's going on here…Next Time on Zoids: Enter The Towering Fortress – A Few Good Men_


End file.
